Santa Claus Vs Piccolo
by lallyjunior
Summary: Santa Claus Vs Piccolo. Piccolo's family in christmas morning. sorry for my bad english.


Santa Claus Vs Piccolo

Piccolo heard a voice calling him insistently, why it didn't let him sleep?

He tried to ignore it for a while but the voice continued to disturb him, incessantly.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! Dad woke up, dad !"

The Namekian finally opened his eyes, his little 8 year old son was standing next to his bed and with an hand had started shaking his arm.

"Hey, hey Dave I'm awake!" his father warned him sleepily.

"Dad come with me! There is Santa Claus! He's in our kitchen with mum!"

"What ... what do you say Dave!" Piccolo sat on the edge of the bed, rubbing the face.

That child in front of him looked like him a lot, had not taken anything from Jess, he had the appearance of a small Namekian, identical to his father when he was a child. Only one thing was taken from the mother and not by him, that constant smile, the happy and free spirit that characterized him. He was there in front of his father, his eyes sparkled and a excited smile went from one side of the face to the other one.

"Yes! If you do not believe me Daddy you'll see it for yourself! Santa Claus is here, in our house!" the child with his small green hands clutched the big hand of the father to pull him up on his feet.

Piccolo got up and began to follow the excited young son around the house.

In the kitchen, just like Dave said, Jess was with Santa Claus. A tall man, dressed in red, with a big belly and a white beard that seemed to be made of cotton.

"Daddy did you see it? He's Santa Claus! And he has the hair like my uncle Goku!"

That smile under that fake beard was unmistakable. Piccolo smiled at his friend in disguise.

"What had you asked to Santa Claus?" he asked leaning towards his son.

"A brother !" Dave shouted "Well Santa did you bring it to me?"

"Dave, you know that children are born from the mother's womb ... Santa can't bring it now!" said the father.

"Well! Santa go to put a brother in mommy's tummy! Go, quickly!"

Goku could not suppress a laugh, "I can't fail to satisfy this sweet boy!" he said slyly approaching to Jess and putting an arm around her waist.

Jess was very beautiful that morning, she was more beautiful than before since she had become mother, her wavy hair bronze surrounding gently her face and her beautiful body was covered with a light white shirt and a pair of black shorts.

"Hey!" Piccolo lunged growling against Goku doing him backwards. The man dressed in red and Jess laughed.

Piccolo still slightly irritated turned to his son, "Boy, only Dad can put children in mommy's tummy! No one else can do it."

"Not even Santa Claus?"

"Above him!" said the Namekian looked evil at Goku.

"So daddy are you even more powerful than Santa Claus?"

"Of course my son." Piccolo approached Jess with a satisfied air, put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"Dave, now you can talk to me. Do you want a little brother?" he asked stroking slyly the back of his woman.

"No, I do not want it anymore!"

The Namekian's eyes widened "Why not? And now what's appened?"

"I want a track of the cars, the biggest in the world, it must be as big as our entire house, and it must be up to the sky, and cars must fly, and they must return to me when I command them! Well Dad, you are more powerful than Santa Claus, Did you bring it to me?"

Piccolo found himself in trouble "Dave a track so big does not exist!"

The child suddenly saddened until Goku pulled out of the bag on his shoulders a huge box that says "The largest track in the world."

"Yeeeeeeeea!" The boy yelled jumping around the house "Santa Claus you are the best! You are much more powerful than my dad!"

Piccolo looked evil at Goku "Damn Saiyan, he knows one more of the devil." he whispered to himself.

Jess hugged him "Do not worry honey, we can always bring him a brother ..." said sensually whispering in his ear.

Piccolo smiled at her "Merry Christmas ..." said kissing her, while behind them Goku and Dave hopped happily around the track of the cars.


End file.
